The Breaking Point
by 00Zero
Summary: This the moment Inuyasha will chose between Kagome and Kikyo. He says he would be breaking up with Kikyo, the school's ice queen, but what if he changed his mind? And the wait is killing her. R


**I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Kagome was waiting inside the classroom, picking and biting her nails while waiting for Inuyasha. Her beautiful face did not hide the anxiety that had been built up with each passing seconds. He would end his long relationship-term with his girlfriend, Kikyo, the ice queen of school, today. They had been dating for two years. Inuyasha went to talk to Kikyo on the school roof and told Kagome to wait for him here.

The silence in the room after school seemed to scream louder and louder and the passing moment felt like extending forever the longer she waited. She wanted to know how it went between them.

Her anxiety slowly increased.

What if Inuyahsha chickened out and did not break up?

What If Kikyo refused to let him go?

What if Inuyasha changed his mind if Kikyo cried?

No Kikyo never cry. She doubted if such a cold person was capable of crying. But whose know. If she got desperate enough she might try any tricks to keep him. Inuyasha was weak against tears.

The more she thought about it the more worried she became.

But then she remembered something. The most important thing.

Inuyasha loved her.

The first time they met was in the second semester of her junior year of high school when she transferred to this school.

Kagome first impression on Inuyasha was that he was cute. But his rutting month turned her off. And because of his foul mouth they end up bickering at each other like no tomorrow. But fighting wasn't all there was to them. There were friendship and respect that slowly formed as well.

Looking passed his rude façade she found his kind inner self. He was sweet and caring. She liked hung out with him and sometimes just talked to him.

He slowly took place in her life and before she knew it, he held such an important space that she would felt empty without him. Any day she did not hear his voice, she felt like something was missing. His imaged occupied her mind more and more, like all the times.

And then she realized when she watched Inuyasha walked home holding hands with, Kikyo, his girlfriend that she had falling in love with him.

She cried at the realization.

The life between them passed by like normal. Inuyasha's rutting mouth picking a fight and she would return the favor and made his mouth stay shut.

She loved those little times with him. She could tell he did enjoy them as much as she. The fact that his best friend Miroku was her best friend Sango's boyfriend gave them more change to see each other. But anytime his girlfriend came around or called, he would always go to her.

That was the thing she hated most.

Sango would give her an understanding sad smile. Sango knew about her one side love with Inuyasha.

And then came the school festival. Kagome was dressed in a princess custom, the role she was playing in in a play. Everyone kept on praising how beautiful she was. Inuyasha however was uncharacteristic silence.

Once they were alone, everyone else moved to do their assigned duties, he shyly praised her while his eyes were looking elsewhere.

She giggled at his adorable action. Her heart leaped a notch to know that he thought she looked good and how hard it was for her to praise anyone. "Thanks," she said.

"Keh. You're welcome," he turned to face her. His cheek blushed red. Once their eyes meet it was like magic and their eyes could not be torn apart. They draw to each other like magnate.

Without realizing it, they were inching so close until they could feel each other's hot breath.

They kissed.

.

Things became awkward between them for the whole month. Inuyasha apologized about the kiss that she did not feel sorry about. She was happy and sad at the same time. She was happy to finally taste the kiss of the man she had been in love with. Sad because to him it was a mistake.

She kept a distance from him since then. And she was glad she did. Because that was what made him realized the chemistry between them and his feelings. He confessed.

He loved her.

She cried tears of happiness while hugging him.

Sango congressed her when she found out.

And that was what brought them to today.

Inuyasha finally going to end his long-term relationship with Kikyo.

.

Kagome couldn't help, but worry. She knew Inuyasha cared for Kikyo. She had seen them together before. Kikyo was like a queen (an ice queen) and Inuyasha a knight. They looked so comfortable and peaceful together. Unlike herself an Inuyasha that always bickering like little kids.

Kagome was now pacing around the room. She was going to go insane soon if he take any longer.

She knew he loved her, but he had loved Kikyo once, too.

She couldn't help, but worried that he would change his mind.

A noise from the cracking opening door snapped her head toward the new comer.

"Inuyasha," she whispered and rushed toward him, "how it's going?"

He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"It's over now," he gently stroke her hairs. Her arms snacked around his back. "I'm all yours now," he whispered with a grin.

Her heart leap with happiness. He was hers. Finally all hers.

She hugged him tighter. "How did she take it," she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Pretty well," he answered.

"I was worry that she might make a fuss and refuse to break up," Kagome confessed. "If she cries, you might stay with her."

"She didn't cry. She was as indifference as ever. I told her I have fall in love with someone else. She just said 'okay' when I mentioned breaking up".

His hand that had been stroking her hair moved to her chin and lifted up her beautiful face to look into his gorgeous eyes. He looked so dashing she felt weak in the knees. She gave him a smile. They were finally together.

He leaned down and kissed her.

The kissed that only marked the start of their would be long relationship.  
"I love you, Kagome," he whispered while his cheeks turned deep read.

"I love you, too," she responded with the same color on her face.

.

.

.

On top of the school roof, stood an elegant woman that looked untouchable by anything. She looked proud, strong, and unwavering. Beautiful.

Her expressionless gorgeous face was staring out into the far horizon of the big city she had been resigned in.

"You heard?" her cold voice broke the silence of the school roof.

Sesshomaru, the most handsome guy in the whole school, Inuyasha's half-brother, sat up from behind a corner that was hidden from views.

"I was here first," his deep voice said. Nonchalance. He was hopping to have some quiet alone times but the couple decided to show up and make a scene.

Silence befell them for a long while until she spoke again, "They have fallen in love," her voice was as cold as ice with a little bitter mocking within it. "They already have everything figured out. They already have things decided and have come to a conclusion. My only choice was to let him go. I wasn't given a choice. He made it clear he would leave me no matter what. I won't humiliate myself by stopping the man who no longer loves me".

"Why are telling me this," Sesshomaru picked himself off the ground to his feet.

"Because you don't care," she said, her eyes still focused on the far distance horizontal. "And you won't pity or sympathize with me."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"That's just a simple statement, Sesshomaru. There's no meaning behind it."

He accepted her explanation and moved on. "You hate them," he stated, not questioned.

"I have the right to," She answered.

"But you still love him."

"You cannot just stop loving someone," Sesshomaru stared at the cold woman before him, "He was my first love. My only love," the last sentence was said in a whispered.

They both stood in silence and let the cool winds blew passed them.

* * *

_Most of the Fanfictions i have come across portrays Kikyo as a very terrible person. I don't think many poeple will like this one, but I am very happy with it. People fall in love and the other person isn't necessary a bad person. From Kikyo's point of view, it is her boyfriend who betrays her and fall in love with another woman and she has to let him go even if she still loves him. Thanks for the read._


End file.
